Shads every Hapiness REMAKE
by Shadow Loves Maria R. Fan
Summary: REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 4 story: I do own sonic characters

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife") P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

Shadow stood on a hill, overlooking the night sky, he thought about Maria's death several times, thinking of ways he could of possibly could've saved her. He stared at the sky scrapers. Lights in some window's of his friends showed bedroom TV's working, strange movements, and some asleep. Even some playing videogames or having an argument with their parents about her girlfriends or boyfriends. He remembered the last time he fell in love, that person was Maria.

"Freeze!" Several G.U.N. soldiers appeared in view. "I am in no mood to taken away." Shadow threw away small tears with his hand. "The president would like to have a simple… word with you." One of them said. "Good evening, Shadow."The president spoke. "Mr. President." Shadow shook his hand. "Shadow, I'm in a very troubled position, and I need a favor."The president in Amy's bedroom window, she was making strange movements with Sonic. "I need you to possibly, retrieve Maria Robotnik's body."Shadow flinched at the name. "I don't even want to hear her name anymore."Shadow still agreed. "Shadow, I know you had feeling for the girl, but you have move on."Shadow balled his fists. "I can never move on from her."Shadow took out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow came back a minute later, with Maria`s body in his arms, not a minute decapitated."Why do you need her body?" Shadow asked. "The commander wants to test the bullet that shot her your gun, or the solider that shot hers gun." The President sighed. "Fine, but after… Could you give me her body?"Shadow gave him the body. "Good day, Shadow the Hedgehog." The President left.

Shadow looked in Amy's window; her parents stared at her and Sonic, in a bed… naked, eww. "Disgusting, them having… eww."Shadow thought. Shadow "skated" on his jet shoes to the apartment building him and his friends stayed at. He was about to walk in his house/apartment, when Sonic walked out Amy's door. "Hey Shadow.""Done getting Amy, huh?"Shadow gave out a laugh. "Yeah, until her parents heard her scream."Sonic left. Shadow walked in his apartment, it was all "Painted Black" because he was emo. (Don't ask about the song called painted black because I don't know the artist's name)He walked over to his bed; laid down and imagined what would happen if Maria was there with him. She lay down next to him. "Hey, Shadow what's wrong?"The image asked. "You're dead."Shadow turned over and went into an endless slumber, at least to him.

(Inside Dream)

"Maria, wait up!"Shadow ran after her. "Catch me if you can, Shadow!" Maria called, waving his jet shoes. Shadow caught her, as they rolled down a hill, one on top of the other. They laughed as the grass got in their faces. He stared at her in the eyes, then he slowly brought his lips onto hers, she brought her hands around his neck, bringing him into her. When they broke, Shadow turned his head, he had a small blush on his face, and it instantly went away when he saw his creator, Gerald Robotnik's, big angry face… Staring straight at him and Maria. Gerald brought out a knife and quickly cut Maria's throat. "NOOOOO!"Shadow screamed, Gerald burst into a giant laughter.

(Outside Dream)

Shadow bolted up. He knew Gerald would never do that, or would he? "I can't stand life without you, Maria!"Shadow cried to the heavens. Shadow, in previous attempts, tried to commit suicide, but always failed. The slow tune of "Broken" played. (Broken is a deleted song for shadow the hedgehog, it explains a lot about how he took Maria's death and how he loved her.) He answered his cell phone. (Guess what color? Black! Lol.) "Hello?" Shadow asked, the sweet tone of a female came on the phone. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." The female answered, it sounded just like … "Can I ask who is calling me at this hour?" Shadow asked. The line went dead. Shadow checked the caller ID. It was… "Stupid G.U.N.!" Shadow skated to G.U.N. HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 4 story: I do own sonic characters

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife") P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

(Commander's office)

"Mr. President, are the test results back with the bullet confirm?" The Commander asked. "Afraid not, but… she's back."The President showed Maria into the office, she walked in and sat down in a chair. The Commander remembered Maria's ex-boyfriend just a day after Shadow was awakened. "Hey, Maria."The Commander noticed Maria wasn't 12, but 17. "What happened?" The Commander asked. "My spirit had to age at least five years before returning." Maria kissed him. "Remember that feeling?" She asked. "Yes… I do, Maria." The Commander blush a bright red. Maria had to go explain how her reproduction worked.

(With Shadow)

Shadow was walking, angry as crap. He walked by a beautiful blonde teenager, she smile and said… "Sayonara, Shadow." Maria kept walking. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "She sounds just like, could she be?" Shadow thought as he ran after the girl, his heart skipping several beats. "Hey, wait up!" Shadow ran toward the girl. Maria stopped and smiled. "Excuse me, but did you call this number at 2:30a.m.?" Shadow held out his cell phone number to the girl. "No, I didn't, I'm very sorry, but… Maria did."Maria lied. "Do you know where Maria is?" Shadow asked. "Are you really this naïve, you're staring at her!" Maria yelled, a few soldiers started staring, including the soldier that shot her 50 years ago. (Youth potion on Maria's killer.) "Maria, you're alive, young, how?" Shadow cried, Maria hugged him. "I was revived but I had to age five years." Maria kissed him on the lips. Shadow felt alone; warm, only with her, no one else. They broke. "But, h-how is that possible, I shot you fifty years ago!" Maria's killer said pointing a finger. (Maria's killer + Wimp=really scared right now) Shadow got tickled. ( Wtf? Take two plz!) Shadow got mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer 4 story: I do own sonic characters

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife") P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

"So you killed Maria on ARK fifty years ago!"Shadow got a red glow started to appear, he was ready to use chaos blast. "I should chaos controlled back and killed you when I had the chance!" Shadow raged with anger. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a light spear at the solider.

"Shadow... my son; it's good to see you again." Gerald pats him on the back. "Professor..." Shadow pats him on the back. "You guys should see what eggmans become." Shadow sighed. "Oh, Shadow I'd like you to meet my wife." Gerald showed a beautiful black haired female with a red shirt and jeans. Maria wore the same expect that she wore a black shirt, blonde hair, sky blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I enjoy loving Maria, Playing Call of duty Black ops, hockey, working out, making music with my friends, saving the world, kickin black dooms butt, making more guns, (like the Shadow Rifle from shadow the hedgehog) and annoying the ends with me and the chaos emeralds and going Super Shadow." Shadow the woman's hand. "Why, that's quite a lot."The wife said. The faint tune of "I am" could be heard. Shadow picked up the phone. "Sup, Sonic?"Shadow said in a tired sounding voice as he chaos controlled everyone to his apartment. "Shadow we have to stop the black comet!" Sonic said into the phone. "I know you ment band practice, but Maria's back; Get everyone over quick!" Shadow hung up. "In ten minutes, you're going to meet my friends."Shadow smiled as started to make-out with Maria, Life was good again for Shadow... not until Amy starts getting feelings for Shadow, and tries to spilt Shadow and Maria for her love with Shadow...

11:25a.m.

Shadow and Maria laid in Shadow's bed together, naked... "So, Maria...-"Maria placed her fingers on his lips and climbed under the blanket. "Maria-oh, suck it Maria!" Shadow shoved her head in and out of his dick for her. Maria laughed. "I always wanted to do this with you, Shadow... oh, (sucking), oh Shadow you're so much fun to play with!"Maria came up and shoved her boobs into his mouth as he thrusted into her vagina. Maria moaned in pleasure. (In Gerald`s room) "Mira, I think they're having sex." Gerald called from the shower. Mira burst into Shadow's room seeing their activities."OMFG, Shadow dear, stop raping her right now!"Mira stomped her foot. They spilt immediately."Hey, ma... shoo I`m fucking Maria." Shadow chaos controlled her. They locked the door started fucking each other again. Hours later they orgasmed and fell to the ground/bed and slept together, still in their sex poititions.


End file.
